Gravity Falls: Urban Legends
by dobokdude
Summary: We all know Gravity Falls is full of mystery and wonder, what would our characters do if the terrifying myths we know as fiction, became fact to them... Rated T for terror, pun intended
1. Humans Can Lick Too

**Gravity Falls: Urban Legends**

 **Hello guys, here is a series off the Gravity Falls characters experiencing various Urban Legends. Enjoy, and I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Part 1: People Can Lick Too**

BOOM!

Pacifica jumped in her sheets at the sudden burst of thunder coming from outside. It was dark and stormy, and she was home alone. Well not entirely. Her parents had bought her a German Sheperd to keep her company and they had gone to spend the weekend on a friends yacht. But there were still a few guards on the premises of the manor a a few servants in a different wing.

The young girl looked down and there was her beloved pooch Mitchel lying there. He nuzzled her face and then licked her hand. Pacifica smiled and fell back onto bed, patting her pooch on the head and retracting her hand before drifting off to sleep.

DRIP, DRIP.

What the devil was that? Pacifica sat up trying to figure out what that was. Her clock red 1:05 AM, she had slept for almost 3 hours. It was probrably the sink faucet in the bathroom. She got up, walked down the hall and found that the tap was tightly turned off.

That was strange, but she didn't hear the noise anyomore so she went back to her room and stuck her hand under her bed, and once she felt Mitchel's reassuring lick she drifted back off.

DRIP, DRIP, DRIP.

Seriously?! Tired, groggy and annoyed she got back up and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. But then she heard the sound coming from her wardrobe. She walked towards it, opened it and screamed.

She then bolted out of her room as fast as her legs would carry her, straight into a couple of guards who heard her screaming through the surveilance system. He hugged one of their legs for a moment then led them up the stairs still sobbing. One grabbed his taser gun, the other a baton and burst into the room flipping the light switch and gasped.

There hanging from her wardrobe was her beloved Mitchel, skinned, throat slit and dripping blood. His skinned coat lay to the side. One of the guards vomitted and Pacifica cried harder. The other guard looked towards her bed and his eyes widened. He reached towards the sheet and went towards the two.

''Mrs Northwest, you need to see something, you were very lucky.'' Th guard said gravely, pointing to her bed. She looked and saw her window and saw that it was open. He handed her the piece of paper and what she saw will stay with her beyond the grave. Written in her dog's blood were the words:

''Hey blondie, Humans can lick too.''

 **Well guys hopefully I didn't mentally scar you too badly(LOL). But if you enjoyed this then there's more where that came from. Be sure to check out my other work and let me know what you think in the reviews, Peace!**


	2. Killer in the Backseat

**Gravity Falls: Urban Legends**

 **Killer in the Backseat**

 **Alright guys here is part 2 in the series, I hope you Enjoy!**

 _''Oh man, it's so rainy.''_ Wendy said as she drove home down the dark road. It was 6:30 the Mystery Shack had closed a half hour ago and she was beat tired.

Her house wasn't too far, just another 10 minutes or so. As she was driving out of the corner of her eye in her mirror she saw a red pickup truck pull up behind her with Old Man Mcguckett at the wheel.

Wendy wondered why he was behind her, but then she figured he was just going in her general direction. But a couple of minutes later she began to notice how he followed her around evey turn she made and light she stopped at.

 _''What the hell, does he want something?''_ Wendy thought to herself. Suddenly he began flashing his headlights at her, honking his horn. Now Wendy was scared. Then he rammed into her truck abit.

That was the final straw. Wendy pulled out her phone and speed dialed her father. She told him to be waiting as she was just around the corner now. McGukett was still on her tale but finally Wendy pulled up to her property. Her dad was on their front porch holding a hunting rifle.

She dashed from her car running into her father's arms. ''Daddy!'' she cried, ''That dude's been following me since I left the Shack. They looked and saw McGuckett out of his truck holding a shotgun, but he had it pointed at her car.

Then a police cruiser pulled up as it turned out Wendy's dad called them after she called him. They went over to Mcguckett to arrest him, but then he cried, ''Wait I can explain it's him you want!'' He opened the driver's side passenger door and there was a deranged looking man with a large knife.

''Right before she left the Shack, I saw him get in her backseat. She was in such a hurry I couldn't warn her, so I followed her. He was trying to stab her, so I flashed my lights and kept doing it to make sure he knew someone was on to him.'' He explained.

Blubs and Durland went over and handcuffed the man. Wendy and her father thanked Mcguckett and he apologized for giving her a scare. From now on Wendy carrys a bat in her car, and has taken up Judo and KickBoxing at the YMCA. Oh and she ALWAYS checks the backseat.


	3. The Babysitter and The Man Upstairs

**Gravity Falls: Urban Legends**

 **The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs**

 **Hey guys here is part 3 in the series, this will be a good one and I hope you enjoy it!**

''Okay so you know what to do right?'' Stan asked adjusting his bowtie. Tonight Stan was going oout with Lady Susan finally decidng to give her a shot. He had asked Tambry to babysit the twins and she agreed. She was currently texting on her phone but then replied, ''Yeah got it Mr Pines, have fun.'' as if she were actually looking at him.

''OK, and remember you two be good now.'' He told the twins who were sitting on the floor.

''We will Grunkle Stan.'' Mabel said cheerfully.

''We''ll be fine Stan.'' Dipper said.

''Alright, I'm off, I'll be back by 11:00.'' he said as he walked out the door to his car. Once he had left, the twins walked over to Tambry. She eyed them and then asked, ''Can I help you two?''

''Well you're our babysitter, why don't we play a game of something?'' Mabel asked.

Tambry smiled, ''I'm just kidding, we can play until 8:30 then it's time for bed.''

So the Twins got some board games(Chutes and Ladders, Battleship, etc) and began playing with Tambry until it was 8:30. Then she sent the kids up to her room and went downstairs. She pulled out her phone as she sat down and began texting.

But then a while later when she was adding a picture of her and Robbie to Facebook her phone switched to call mode and ''Unknown Number'' appeared on the screen. She hit the green phone button to answer.

''Hello?'' Tambry asked. There was nothing but heavy breathing for a few moments. Just as she was about to hang up, a guy's voice said ''Have you checked the children?''

''What?'' she said but then he hung up. She was a bit weirded out but wasn't really alarmed. She went back to updating her Facebook but then again the phone switched to call mode and ''Unknown Number'' popped up on her screen.

She pressed the green phone button again. ''Hello who is this?'' she asked nervously this time.

This time the guy laughd menacinglly, and after a few seconds he replied ''You had better check on the children.'' And then he hung up.

Now Tambry was scared. She finally decided to call the police. The sheriffs said they would trace the call and would stop by to check on things. She thanked them and hung up.

 _''Should I go check on those two?''_ Se thought as she nervously looked at her phone. Then she got a text. She opened it and saw it was from the guy with the label Unknown.

It read: Hey toots.

She gulped and typed: What do you want?

A few seconds later she got a response: your blood... ALL OVER ME

Tambry was about to turn off her phone when it went into call mode again. This time it read 911. She answered and instantly Sheriff Blubs yelled, ''That person is calling from upstairs, get the hell out now!''

Tambry sprang to her feet and heard loud footsteps heading downstairs. She raced to the door and ran right into Blubs while his partner tackled and subdued the man in the black hoodie with the knife. Tambry was crying hysterically now, but then something came to mind: _''The Twins!''_ She thought. As Blubs put the man in the car, she and Durland raced upstairs only to find Dipper and Mabel bound and gagged.

They began to cry but Tambry comforted them. Thankfully they were all alive, but it was nonetheless a horrible experience.


	4. The Clown Statue

**Gravity Falls:Urban Legends**

 **The Clown Statue**

 **Okay guys so here is part 4 in this series. Our beloved series is ending soon but at least we will still have fanfiction. Anyway on with the story. Note: I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

''Alright Candy take good care of your little cousin.'' Mrs Chiu said as she and her sister walked out the door. Candy sighed and looked down at the two year old boy who shook his raddle around while laughing. Candy had been dropped off at her aunt's house to watch her cousin Andrew.

According to her aunt he wasn't much of a handful just feed him and put him to bed. She scooped him up and put him in his high chair feeding him his baby food. She then walked to his room to put him in his crib. But as she entered the room she gasped at what she saw.

In the corner by the crib was a clown statue. It had a puffy orange afro, red clown nose, blue overalls and a yellow shirt and big shoes. In other words it was creepy as fuck. What made it worst is that Candy had always been afraid of clowns.

''Why would aunty Mia have something like this and make me babysit?'' Candy said to herself angrily. Once downstairs she put Andrew down and dialed her aunt on her cell phone.

''Hello''?

''Auntie, that wasn't very funny you know.''

''Candy what are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about that clone statue you put in Andrew's room. Who would put that next to a baby anyway?! You want him to have nightmares?!

''Candy, I don't have a clown statue.''

After hearing those words Candy dropped the phone and then heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. She scooped up Andrew and bolted out the front door and just as she closed it she screamed as the clown's face pressed against the glass.

She ran down the street to some neighbors who took her in and called the police. A few minutes later the local sheriffs as well as some officers from a town over came nd burst into the house. They came out seconds later with the clown handcuffed. One of them tool a long, sharp knife from his clothes.

When the clown was brought to the station, he confessed to having been livingin the house for over a month ever since he escaped from the prison. He was intending on raping and killing Aunty Mia, but froze and pretended to be a statue since he didn't know Candy would be babysitting.

As for the Candy, a week later she joined Wendy in the martial arts classes at the Y.

 **Well guys, here's the 4th installment. Stay tuned for more. Peace!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, so I am SO sorry. I do plan on getting back to this story, I just had some stuff going on as well as a bit of writer's block. But this will continue, I promise.**

 **In the meantime I just started a fic for Kubo and The Two Strings titled ''Kubo and The Wrath from the Stars''. I LOVED the movie and so if you saw it feel free to check that story out. Well thst's it for now but I will come back to this. Peace!**


End file.
